Mischief Managed
by RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook
Summary: The trunks had been packed, the last lesson had been held, and their mischief had finally been managed. A series of drabbles revolving around the Marauders and Lily's lasts, from the last beginning of the year feast they would attend, to the last no that Lily would say to James, to the final prank, until finally, the last train ride back home.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Sorting

**And I'm back with another story! I really like the idea for this one, and hope you will too! As always, please read and review! (And for readers of my other stories, since I'm writing three stories at once, at the most I'll be able to update once a week for each story. If I'm lucky, than maybe two times a week for each story)**

* * *

James watched the train leave the station with his friends. "It's feels kind of weird that we're never going to make that ride ever again." he said.

"Yep." Remus agreed.

"Aw…." Sirius said. "Are little Jamesie and Remy feeling sad? Do they need tissues? Do they want a hug?" he asked, promptly hugging them.

"Geroff!" James said. "Don't you feel the least bit sentimental that this is going to be our last year here?"

"Nope. You've been hanging around Evans too much James. I think her girlish sentimentalness has rubbed off on you."

"Is sentimentalness even a word?"

"No idea. Remus?"

"To my knowledge, no, it's not a word."

They walked over to the carriages. "You know," Sirius said. "I've always wondered what pulled these things."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you cracked open a book, you would know."

Sirius put on a face of mock of horror. "No! That's just to terrifying to think about."

James sighed. "Honestly, I think you're more of a drama queen than all the girls at school. _You _need to stop hanging around girls."

"Is James a bit jelly?"

"See! This is what I mean! What guy in his right mind would use the word 'jelly'?"

Remus looked at Sirius. "He does have a point you know…"

"Shut up."

"You know, we really should be getting off this carriage." James, Sirius, and Remus whirled around in shock, until they saw that it was only Peter. "You forgot about me, didn't you?" he asked.

"No…" they all said.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course. We really should be getting off this carriage. We're the only students left."

The rest of the Marauders looked around. He was correct, so they hurried off the carriage and into the castle.

* * *

Lily stood with her friends, also feeling a bit sad. "It's our last year here…" she said to her friends. "The last time we'll ever be at Hogwarts! Think about it! The last year at the end of seven glorious years. Except for some blimps *cough James cough*." Noticing that none of them were responding, she turned her head from the castle and at her friends, who weren't paying any attention whatsoever.

"Guys! Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Nope," Alice responded brightly. "Just something about James being a blimp and glorious last sevens?"

"Lily's just in denial. We've all known that she's like the attention James lavishes on her for quite a while." Marlene said, twirling a piece of her hair.

"I do not like James Potter."

"See?" Marlene said to Alice in a loud whisper. "This is exactly what I mean about her in denial."

"You guys are impossible!"

They walked into the castle laughing.

* * *

The Sorting went by quickly, and then Dumbledore had given a speech to the 7th years, which was out of the ordinary. As James had fell asleep sometime during the Sorting, he hadn't heard it, but from the other 7th years looks of surprise, happiness, and some, he noted, with teary faces, he thought that it most likely good.

He heard sniffles besides him. "Sirius. Are-are you _crying_?" he asked with incredulity.

"N-no! I-uh-I got sand in my eye!"

"In the Great Hall at Hogwarts?" Remus asked questionably.

"Sh-shut up."

James rolled his eyes. And his friend said that _he _was sentimental.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it? Was it too short? Please review! Everything is welcomed. Also, please check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Last First Day

**I'm back with another chapter! Huzzah! Please review!**

* * *

"It's the last first day of school guys!" Lily said. "Get up!"

"Sleep... Want to… No sense…" Marlene mumbled.

"You guys are impossible."

"Too tired… Lily…" Alice mumbled.

"Oh, hey! Our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts! Frank's gonna be there!"

Alice immediately shot out of bed. "Really? What are we waiting for? Chop, chop! We've got a schedule to make!" She zoomed off to the bathroom.

Lily shook her head. That girl had it bad.

* * *

On the other side of the tower, Remus was also trying to get the other Marauders up. "We've got to go to classes!"

"I'm too tired…" Sirius groaned.

"Wanna sleep." Peter yawned.

"Don't wanna get up." James mumbled.

Remus sighed. They were impossible. But he wasn't a Marauder for nothing.

"Sirius! Peter! They're serving omelets and bacon for breakfast! James! Lily's going to be in our first class today! What are you guys waiting for?" Remus waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he said. "Guys? Hello? Did you hear me?"

He turned around to see that they all had already left the dorm.

* * *

Breakfast was… _interesting_. Which meant that the Marauders hadn't done anything yet.

"They're planning something, I just know it! They're definitely thinking of something diabolical!"

"Chill out Lily," Marlene said with a toss of her hair. "I thought you were friends with them now?"

"I am. But that doesn't mean I approve. James is Head Boy, for goodness sake!"

Marlene and Alice both rolled their eyes. "She has an unhealthy obsession with them." Alice whispered to her friend.

"No, she just has an unhealthy obsession with James Potter that she tries to deny." Marlene whispered back.

They both started giggling.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was to say it kindly, boring.

Whose idea it was to let a ghost sub for the class was beyond anyone's imagination. And not any ghost. Professor Binns.

Apparently Professor Clondra was as she put it "not feeling well". _Please_, James thought. _She was looking just fine yesterday. She probably was feeling lazy this morning._

"The Patronus Charm is an extremely advanced charm to repel Dementors. Made in 1870 by Mr. Patern Lopel, it is very effective. It was created when Mr. Lopel was fooling around-by the way, that's something that I hope you never do, although being teenagers, I think that's going to be a false hope- now where was I? Oh yes, it was created when Patern was horsing around with his friends…"

At this point, half the class had the glazed look that fell upon them whenever it was History of Magic.

* * *

Charms was rather boring, Lily thought. They practiced the Memory Charm, something that she had already perfected in the 5th year. If she remembered correctly, the ferret she used the charm on forgot how to breathe and died. How this worked, she wasn't exactly sure.

In Herbology, Marlene got bitten by a Venomous Tarantula, and was promptly carted off to the Hospital Wing.

In History of Magic, the kids talked and horsed around, because Professor Binns was teaching DADA.

In Potions, Sirius broke out in boils.

In Divination, all the Marauders learned they were supposed to die two hours.

In Ancient Runes, Lily learned the rune for pimple, which appeared quite a bit in their textbook.

In Arithmancy, Remus accidentaly blew up the classroom in trying to prove a magical theory.

In Transfiguration, Peter transformed himself into a leaf.

In Muggle Studies, James discovered condoms.

In Care of Magical Creatures, half the forest burned down.

* * *

"All in all," James said. "I think it was a pretty interesting first day back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Hello all!

Yes, it's been quite a while. I've been rather busy and stuff... But anyways, this note is to tell you that all of my current stories are going to be on hiatus or deleted. I'd like to think that I've come a long way in my writing, and while reading through some of my earlier works, I shuddered at the bad writing.

So... The First Years may or may not be deleted. Not sure.

It's Called Fanfiction will be put on hiatus and be completely revamped.

Mischief Managed will be deleted.

On a happier note, I am in the process of writing some new one-shots, as well as outlining a new Rose/Scorpius story, called Albus Potter's Guide to Sexual Tension.

So if any of you would be interested in reading that, put me on your author alerts!

Have a wonderful rest of the day, and you will see my back and writing in the summer!

(Another quick note. I have a tumblr now, and to match my tumblr username, I will be changing my penname to singingchristmascarolsinjuly . So if you see that, know that RavenclawWithHisNoseInaBook and singingchristmascarolsinjuly are the same person. Unless someone has already gotten to that penname before me. Which is unlikely.)

So, enough of me wasting your time! Have a _lovely_ Easter, and I'll see you in June!


End file.
